Math No!
by RiuDarkBlue
Summary: Matematika merupakan pelajaran paling dibenci Naruto dan disukai Hinata. Namun Naruto akan senang jika Hinata yang mengajarkan agar ia bisa menggodanya. "Ck, lagi pula kenapa x dan y susah sekali didapat. Ini lagi, statistika seperti akan sensus penduduk saja."/"Jangan terlalu serius, nanti menikah besok."/"Aku dapat seratus, mau memberikan hadiah?" Special For #RomanceFI2019


.

.

.

Math No!

Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Story is Mine!

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR!

Rate: T

Special #RomanceFI2019

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, kata-kata atau cara pengetikan. Tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

Happy Reading Minna-san:)

.

.

.

"Lama-lama aku botak." Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan surai pirangnya yang kini rontok beberapa helai.

Bola mata Hinata berputar. "Tidak akan botak, jangan berlebihan deh."

"Aku bisa-bisa mati muda."

Kembali Hinata menggeleng, ia mengetukan pensil pada meja rendah yang menjadi batasnya dengan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, masih ada dua puluh soal pilihan ganda dan lima essay."

"Lagi pula aku sudah memberikan penyelesaian yang mudah, tentang statistika. Belum lagi logaritma dan peluang."

Bola mata Naruto memutar, decakkan sebal ia keluarkan. "Ck, lagi pula kenapa x dan y susah sekali didapat. Ini lagi, statistika seperti akan sensus penduduk saja."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja."

Refleks Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Jangan Sayang..."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia menarik tangannya. "Kerjakan dulu!"

"Baik-baik."

Dengan tidak rela Naruto mengambil pensilnya. Ia mulai membaca soal dengan alis berkerut.

**Peluang terambilnya bola tersebut adalah... **

"Mana kutahu!"

"Tuh, kan. Naruto-kun mulai lagi."

Naruto mendongak. "Hinata, lihat. Ada-ada saja soalnya. Aku harus menghitung bola? Begitu? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Lebih baik _push rank_ saja."

Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto dan membuatnya mengeluarkan ringisan.

"Sekarang aku tanya."

"Apa?" Wajah Naruto mendekat, tangannya ia lipat di meja, bibir tipisnya tersenyum kecil. Naruto yang seperti itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona. "Ya ampun jadi membuatmu salah tingkah."

"Aw!" Naruto menarik pipi Hinata gemas. Membuat pipi yang merona tambah memerah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Hinata menutup wajah Naruto dengan buku matematika.

Naruto menyingkirkan bukunya. "Jangan dekatkan aku dengan matematika, membuatku susah bernapas."

"Lebay." Hinata membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya. Nah, ini yang membuat Naruto gagal fokus. Hinata yang imut, dengan kacamata dan rambut yang di buat bergelombang.

"Cepat bertanya apa, aku sibuk."

Hinata melotot, sibuk apa? Dari dua jam yang lalu Naruto hanya menggerutu.

"Yang minta diajarkan siapa?

"Aku."

"Yang diremedial bab statistika siapa?"

"Aku."

"Yang mengatakan ingin dapat nilai matematika sempurna siapa?"

"Aku."

"Nah!" Telunjuk Hinata menekan lengan Naruto yang kini terlipat di atas meja. "Jadi jangan mengeluh dan menggerutu."

Naruto menyingkirkan telunjuk Hinata. Ia menatap si gadis. "Sekarang aku yang bertanya."

"Lho, kok–"

"Sssttt–" Telunjuk Naruto berada didepan bibir Hinata. "–jangan banyak aturan."

"Iya, apa?" Hinata menyingkirkan telunjuk Naruto.

"Yang bersedia mengajariku siapa?"

"Aku."

"Yang pintar matematika siapa?"

"Aku."

"Yang mencintaiku siapa?"

"Aku–" Hinata melotot, ia menutup mulutnya bahkan kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

Naruto tertawa. "Akhirnya, kau mengatakan mencintaiku. Bosan juga aku lama-lama yang menyatakan perasaan."

"Curang!"

"Hinata! Hinata! Ampun!" Naruto menjauhkan lengannya yang terkena cubitan kecil namun maut. Pernah merasakan cubitan kecil namun mematikan? Percayalah kulitmu terasa terkelupas.

"Makanya, yang serius."

"Jangan terlalu serius, nanti menikah besok."

Hinata semakin kesal. Naruto itu selalu menggodanya. Mengapa Hinata tahan berhubungan selama satu tahun ya?

"Naruto-kun."

"Apa Sayang?"

Hinata mengambil buku matematika Naruto. "Aku sobek bukunya jika masih bercanda."

Dengan santainya bahu Naruto terangkat. "Sobek saja, hilangkan matematika dari hidupku."

Ya ampun... Sebegitu bencinya Naruto pada matematika?

"Jika Naruto-kun benci dengan matematika, bagaimana nanti menghitung saham?"

"Pakai kalkulator."

Naruto benar, tidak salah. Untuk itulah Hinata mencubit lengannya.

"Aku marah!" Hinata membereskan bukunya, ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang.

"E-eh–" Naruto mulai gelagapan, ia memegang lengan Hinata. "Jangan, mau kemana memangnya?"

Dengan pipi menggembung Hinata membereskan bukunya. Ia tidak peduli pada Naruto ataupun nilai matematika.

"Yah... Aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah ya."

"Tidak ah. Aku mau pulang." Hinata berdiri, ia merapikan roknya yang agak kusut. "Memangnya jika aku tidak pulang Naruto-kun akan langsung dapat nilai delapan puluh?"

"Tentu saja! Makanya sini."

Alis Hinata berkerut, namun tetap saja ia berjalan mengitari meja dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Sini duduk." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata, membuat si gadis terduduk di sampingnya. Ia mengambil buku matematika yang berisi soal pemberian Hinata. "Lebih dekat."

Hinata menurut, ia menggeser duduknya. Naruto menarik lengan Hinata merapatkan duduknya hingga benar-benar tidak ada jarak. Ia bahkan mengarahkan kepala Hinata untuk bersandar di dadanya.

Posisi Naruto kini memang bersandar pada sofa dengan Hinata yang kini tidak langsung di peluknya.

"Lho? Naruto-kun mau apa? Lepaskan!"

"Hinata diam, aku akan pintar dengan posisi ini."

Hinata hanya cemberut, ia mulai menyamankan posisinya.

"Lihat ya..."

Hinata melihatnya, pensil Naruto bergerak di atas kertas. Mengisi soal dengan lincah, meski sesekali terdengar gerutuannya atau decakkan akibat salah rumus, namun Naruto tidak seberisik tadi.

Hinata mulai menguap, ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Naruto. Rasa hangat dan wangi tubuh Naruto memang pas.

"Tidur saja dulu. Nanti kubangunkan jika selesai."

Hinata menepuk perut Naruto. "Nanti Naruto-kun _searching_."

"Astaga." Naruto menusuk pipi Hinata dengan pensil. Kemudian ia mengetuk kepala Hinata dengan benda yang sama. "Jangan berpikiran negatif tentangku, kepalamu perlu di _restart_."

"Enak saja, kepala Naruto-kun seharusnya agar tidak punya tujuan _push rank_ terus."

"Itu bagian dari hidupku, sama sepertimu."

Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah merona. Ia malah memejamkan matanya. "Modus saja minta di peluk."

"Memang."

Hinata mendongak.

"Selesai."

"H-hah?"

Sedikit terburu-buru Hinata bangun, ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan duduk tegak di samping si pemuda. Tangan Hinata mengambil buku dan pensil Naruto, ia siap mencoret jawaban salah yang sudah dikerjakan selama 15 menit. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata.

"Harusnya... Ini salah 15."

"Bagaimana?" Kepala Naruto yang bersandar pada bahu Hinata melongok, ia ingin melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. "Hebatkan aku?"

"Katanya benci matematika... T-tapi bisa mengisi semua..." Bibir Hinata melengkung ke bawah seperti akan menangis.

"Eh–" Naruto jadi bingung sendiri, bodoh ia dimarahi pintar pun ia ditangisi. Sepertinya kata mengenai pria selalu salah sangat berlaku pada Naruto. "–ya ampun! Hinata!"

Bagaimana Naruto tidak berteriak, kini Hinata tengah mencolok pipinya menggunakan pensil.

"Ih! Tahu Naruto-kun pintar matematika aku tidak akan mengajarkan ya. Lelah tahu aku enam bulan sudah jadi tutor."

Sapphire Naruto melotot. "Jadi tidak ikhlas ceritanya?"

"Iyalah!"

"Astaga..." Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Hinata. Ia melepaskan cubitannya setelah mendengar kata aduh dari si pemilik pipi. "Memang aku tidak terlalu bodoh matematika."

"Lho–" Tubuh Hinata menghadap pada Naruto. "–kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"Eh! Jangan cubit!" Naruto menahan tangan Hinata yang akan mencubit pahanya. "Dengar, itu memang bagian rencanaku untuk mendekatimu."

Pipi Naruto memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Menghindari bola mata bulat Hinata.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata menusuk paha Naruto dengan pensil.

"Tuh, kan! Kau ini imut tapi galak, Shikamaru saja kenapa di pukul dengan sapu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Dia pemalas, tidak mau ikut kerja kelompok. Aku yang gemas tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul Shikamaru dengan sapu disebelahku."

Naruto kembali mencubit Hinata gemas.

"Tapi kenapa harus jadi turtor Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia salah tingkah. "Waktu itu kita masih kelas 10 aku terlanjur suka padamu, apa lagi melihat banyak yang mendekatimu aku takut kau direbut. Kebetulan waktu itu nilaiku selalu anjlok apa lagi matematika. Jadi ya... Aku meminta Anko Sensei untuk menjadikanmu turtor sekaligus pendekatan. Ternyata kau malah sinis terus padaku."

Hinata mendelik. "Bagaimana tidak sinis, jika Naruto-kun terus seperti tadi."

Naruto menghadap kearah Hinata lalu memeluknya, ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu si gadis dan melingkar tangannya ke pinggang ramping Hinata. "Namanya juga pendekatan. "

Pelukannya terlepas. "Aku dapat seratus, mau memberikan hadiah?"

"Lebih baik antar aku pulang saja."

Naruto yang gemas hanya mengacak puncak kepala Hinata. Ini yang membuat Naruto menyukai Hinata, gadis itu selalu mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, tidak pernah mengeluh meski Naruto sangat manja, kekanak-kanakan, atau selalu menggodanya. Jika Naruto sudah keterlaluan paling Hinata mengancamnya seperti tadi. Maklum, namanya juga remaja 17 tahun.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau pulang. Toh muridku sudah pintar."

Naruto menoleh, ia yang tadinya mengecek ponselnya kembali menaruh benda itu. "Nanti saja. Kaa-san belum pulang. Katanya ingin membawa oleh-oleh dari Swiss."

"Aku mengantuk." Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menguap, Naruto sudah menahannya disana sejak pukul 19.30 dan sekarang hampir pukul 21.30.

Naruto menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar di bahunya. Lengan kirinya ia lingkaran pada bahu Hinata. "Tidur saja dulu. Atau mau menginap, aku sudah izin pada Ayah mertua."

Hinata menepuk perut Naruto. "Enak saja Ayah mertua!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menolakku–"

"–aku–"

"–tidak bisa menolak, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, membuat Naruto tertawa pelan. Hubungan mereka memang sudah diketahui kedua keluarga. Gila saja Naruto membawa anak gadis seseorang tanpa izin, bisa dipenggal ia.

"Ya sudah mau pulang saja?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi." Hinata malah menyamankan posisinya. Naruto sendiri mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap melakukan _push rank_.

"Jangan main _game_." Tangan Hinata menahan Naruto yang baru saja akan bermain.

Naruto menurut, meski kesal. Ia meletakan kembali ponselnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata agar gadis itu mengantuk.

"Di rumah sudah ada orang memangnya jika pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Neji-nii tadi mengirim pesan katanya akan lembur sampai besok dengan Tou-san."

"Menginap saja."

"Tidak mau, nanti Naruto-kun membangunkanku untuk membuat susu."

"Hitung-hitung latihan jadi istri."

Hinata berdecak. "Pulang yu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengikuti Hinata yang kini berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan diulangan matematika minggu depan."

Hinata mendongak. "Apa?"

"Yang menang harus menuruti yang kalah."

Hinata menimang-nimang, memang cukup menarik. "Baiklah."

"Apa permintaamu?"

"Apa ya?" Bola mata Hinata memutar, ia mencari permintaan yang pas. "_Starbucks_, _time zone_, boneka panda, sepatu."

Naruto meringis. "Kau menguras tabunganku. " Naruto memang begitu, jika kencan ia menggunakan uang tabungan.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya ditanya permintaan, ya sudah aku jujur. Permintaan Naruto-kun apa?"

"Mudah kok."

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Jika aku menang..."

"Hm?"

"Kau harus mau kunikahi setelah lulus _Senior High_."

"Ih!"

"Hinata!"

Dan cubitan maut pun diterima Naruto.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N

#RomanceFI2019

Hallo:v, ada yang kangen sama saya? Sorry ya ngilang ada yang masih menanti Like And Illusion? Nanti ya sebentar saya balas review dulu:')... Saya nggak tahu ini masuk romance apa nggak:(, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya... Ngomong-ngomong yang tentang soal peluang itu saya lho... Pas simulasi dapat soal peluang no 1 ya udah tak ceklis ragu-ragu hahaha! Emang bodoh:v saya...

Mind to RnR?

Salam RiuDarkBlue

06 Maret 2019


End file.
